Can I be it Chiyo
by kashii marii
Summary: Now in College, Chiyo meets a childlike boy name Honey. Read about the begining of a new relationship. A OneShot Story. A somewhat crossover of Ouran High School and Azumanga Daioh. 2nd story of a series of one shots called Falling for Azumanga


Some facts before we start:

I don't own the character Honey. He is from a show called Ouran High School Host Club.

Because fanfiction won't let me post the url of the character Honey, if you want to see a visual picture of him, go to the absolute anime .com website and type in "Mitsukuni Haninozuka".

don't own Azumanga Daioh

Kay… this is 2nd Story of the "Falling for Azumanga" stories.

The first of the "Falling for Azumanga" is "When someone likes Osaka"… but when I made that, I didn't expect boredom to make me think up some more stories for the rest of the characters…

* * *

Every morning, when Chiyo wakes up, she would walk to her desk to stare at the picture of her friends in the frame right by the lamp. Chiyo has been living in America now for three months, living at her friends' house. Or more so, a man who has been likes an uncle to her and a best friend to her father. After she got dressed, she walks down the stairs and into the dining room where her friend will be, reading the newspaper. 

Reed: Morning Chiyo.

Reed would say without looking up. Reed is a doctor, tanned skinned and brown hair with some facial hair on his chin.

Chiyo: Morning Reed.

Chiyo says back as she sat down, putting food on her plate.

**Outside**

Chiyo: I'm heading out!

Reed: Be safe!

Chiyo shut the door behind her. Reed's house is big, like her house back in Tokyo. The difference is, is that Reed doesn't have a gate all around his property. So Mr. Tadakitchi has to stay inside or go in the backyard.

Reed's house is only a few blocks to the college campus, so Chiyo never minds walking. Though by the time she walks to the third block, there is a big black and brown dog that would always glare madly at her. Once in a while, the dog would try to attack her, but the chain attached to his collar and to his doghouse would hold it back. Whenever she gets to this part of her walk, Chiyo would start running, afraid for the day that the big dog will one day break free.

**At the college campus**

Even though Chiyo always does her work, and gets the perfect grades on tests, she would become the envy of her classmates, mostly for the fact that she is so young and yet is already attending college. Because of that, Chiyo doesn't talk to anyone. During her breaks, she would sit alone on a bench under a big tree and watch as the other campus students walk past her or play in the green field in front of her. Sometimes she would just sit there to read a book or eat her lunch. In all of Chiyo's school years, where before she was admired for how smart she is instead of envied, college has been her most lonely year so far. But then again, she still has a chance of finding a friend since she's only been in college for a month and a half now.

Depending on what classes she has for the day, she ends her school day at around 4pm till 7pm. If her classes end later than 5:30pm, she would sometimes call Reed to pick her up at a drop off spot by the college's parking lot. Some days Reed can pick her up, but today, he can't. Chiyo sighs.

A blonde-haired boy, who happened to be standing near her at the time, notices Chiyo's exasperation. This boy is named Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka. With his short height and young yet beautiful face, people would assume that he is another prodigy attending the college. But in reality, he just turned eighteen, and is short because of a hereditary trait where he would never look his age but instead, a few years younger always. Honey probably won't reach 5 or 6 feet until he turns 25.

Honey: Hey! You okay?

Honey asks Chiyo with a smile and an almost child-like voice. Chiyo was surprised to see him. Someone who she thinks is young like her and also attending college! Chiyo didn't feel so alone anymore.

Chiyo: Yes, I'm okay.

Honey: You sure?

Honey says leaning in closer to her face, looking into her eyes. Chiyo backs away from him.

Chiyo: Yes, I'm okay.

Honey: Ohhh… oh Kay.

Every time Honey made his grin, it was like you could see flowers around him. Chiyo raises a brow at his child-like attitude.

Chiyo: I need to start walking home now.

Chiyo says to him, bowing at him. Honey giggles. Oops! Chiyo forgot! She's in America now; she doesn't need to bow anymore. Embarrassed, Chiyo starts to rub the back of her head, walking fast away.

Honey: Hey wait!

Honey runs up to her.

Honey: Don't you want a ride?

As he said this, a limousine pulls up next to them, moving as they kept walking.

Chiyo: It's okay; I don't live far from here.

Honey: You sure? It's getting dark.

Chiyo: It's okay. I'll be fine.

Honey pouts.

Honey: Oh Kay.

When he stops walking, the limousine stops. Chiyo turns around to see him get inside the limousine. He rolls down the window, as the limousine starts moving.

Honey: See you later! Bye bye!

Honey waves at her, like how a little kid would. Chiyo waves an unenthusiastic wave back at him, confused as to who that boy could be.

**Next Day**

Chiyo sits at the bench under the big tree. She didn't bring lunch with her today, in hopes she could buy lunch at the café just outside the college campus. But to her dismay, the five-dollar bill she thought she grabbed at her desk in her bedroom turned out to be a one-dollar bill. She sighs as her stomach grumbles.

**Back in Japan**

Ayumu looks into a café window, looking at the cakes with gleeful eyes. Jeren stopped walking to stare at the strawberry cake that she was eying forgetting to stop Tomo, who was already marching across the street.

Jeren: You want cake?

Ayumu: Na uh.

Ayumu says shaking her head, yet still staring at the cake.

Ayumu: I was just wondering how good it'd taste.

Jeren turns to look at her, unsure what to think of her reply.

Tomo: What are you slowpokes doing!?

Tomo yells at them, running back to their side.

Tomo: Hurry up! Hurry up! The mall closes soon!

Ayumu: Aww… lucky Chiyo. I bet where she's at it's sunny.

Jeren: Yea, but wouldn't she also be in school at this time?

Ayumu: Gah! There goes my fantasy!

Tomo growls at them both, starting to loose her patience.

**There he is!**

As Honey was on his way to walk out of the campus to get cake at a nearby cake shop, he spots out the pigtails on the back of Chiyo's head, and her sitting on a bench under a tree. Excited, Honey runs up, jumping onto the bench.

Honey: Hiyaaaa!!!!

Chiyo: AHH!!!

Chiyo yells as Honey, appearing out of nowhere, sits right next to her.

Chiyo: H-how d-did you-

Honey: Heh heh, we meet again!

Honey says cheerfully. Chiyo stares at him with surprised eyes. She could see the flowers dancing around him again.

Honey: You hungry? I am. Cake! You want some cake?

Chiyo: I don't have any money to-

Honey grabs her wrist.

Honey: Then I'll pay then! Come on; let's go get some cake-y!

Honey starts running, dragging a shocked Chiyo with him.

**At the cake shop**

Both Chiyo and Honey sat outside at a table that had an umbrella sticking out of it. It was perfect shade for them both, especially since it's been so sunny lately. Honey immediately started eating his strawberry cake with childlike satisfaction as Chiyo eats her cinnamon cake slowly, enjoying each bite.

Honey: Yum! This is so good!

Chiyo: It sure is.

Chiyo takes another bite out of her cake. She looks to the side of her where Honey sat, smiling at his child-likeness. Looking at him made her feel it wouldn't be so bad to stay a kid. Honey catches her gaze causing Chiyo to look away, turning pink.

Chiyo: Um… Thank you again for this.

Honey: Heh heh, my pleasure. It's better than eating alone, no?

Chiyo realizes something.

Chiyo: Oh.

Honey: Hmm?

Honey looks at her with his fork still in his mouth.

Chiyo: What's your name, by the way?

Honey: Oh yea!

Honey giggles, putting his fork down.

Honey: I'm Mitsukuni. My friends call me Honey, and no, I'm not 12. I'm 18.

Chiyo gasps.

Chiyo: You're 18? You look so young though.

Honey: heh heh, yea. At my old school, I was labeled as the "kawaii" type.

Honey says this with a wink and a peace sign.

Chiyo: same here!

Honey: Really?! That's great!

Chiyo: Hehe, yea.

Honey: What school did you go to?

Chiyo: It was a High School in Tokyo.

Honey: Oh! You're from Japan too? What's your name?

Chiyo: Oops! Sorry, I'm Chiyo Mihama.

Honey: Hehe, yup. Now I can definitely tell your Japanese. I went to Ouran High School.

Chiyo's eyes shrunk. She remembers hearing about that high school from her father who was thinking about enrolling her there. It was a school for the extremely rich.

**Back in Japan**

Tomo screams to the top of her lungs, going down on her knees and lightly banging the entrance door to the mall.

Tomo: NoooOOOooOOO!

As Tomo cries, Ayumu begins to space off looking at the clock display across the street while Jeren tries calming Tomo down by patting her on the back. The clock says 9:59pm.

Jeren: It's okay Tomo. We'll come back tomorrow. I'll even pay for the train fare. How's that?

Tomo: But it's not the same!! It was just released! New video game!

Tomo begins yelling up into the sky.

Tomo: I'm sorry these fools slowed me down to purchase you in time! Oh… my dear, new video game…

Jeren stops patting her back.

Jeren: That was harsh.

Tomo keeps crying.

Ayumu: Heh heh…

Jeren turns around to stare at Ayumu who is fidgeting in place. The clock turns 10pm.

Osaka: RUN CHIYO CHAN RUN! WHOO HOO!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!

Jeren and Tomo both stare at Ayumu as she starts twirling and running around in a circle, laughing.

Ayumu: Yea! You go Chiyo Chan! Hahaha!!

Jeren and Tomo's eyes have both sunken.

Tomo: Wha- what the?

Jeren: S-she must really miss Chiyo-chan, huh?

Ayumu: Go! Go! Go… awww…

Ayumu sinks to the floor.

Ayumu: It's no good… she in America now right? The mafia must've kidnapped her already.

Jeren's jaw drops as Tomo runs to cover Ayumu's mouth.

Tomo: No! Don't jinx it! Don't jinx it! How could you Osaka!? How could you try jinxing it!?

Ayumu sighs.

Ayumu: I miss Chiyo chan… I wonder… if we can get a real mafia to kidnap her…

Ayumu looks up into the sky, spacing off. Tomo lets go of her and turns back to Jeren.

Tomo: Hey, your girlfriends' at it again.

She says this pointing a finger at Ayumu.

**Back to America**

After classes, Honey runs up to Chiyo at the pick up spot waving his arm high in the air. Chiyo waves her small wave back at him. Ever since they ate together at the cake shop, Chiyo didn't feel so alone. She had a friend now and she looked forward to seeing him every day. And Honey had someone like himself whose age differed from looks and personality. Chiyo began smiling more often like how she used to back in Japan.

Honey: Kawaii! Kawaii!!

Honey would yell sometimes whenever he saw Chiyo smile, squinting his eyes shut and moving about in a giddy motion. Chiyo always starts laughing whenever he does this.

**At home**

Reed: Why don't you ever invite this guy over?

Reed says at the dinner table.

Chiyo: Hm?

Reed: You talk about him enough. Now I want to meet him!

It's already been a month since Chiyo first met Honey. She couldn't help but talk about him.

Chiyo: Would it really be okay?

Reed: Yea! I'll supervise.

Chiyo pouts.

Chiyo: Don't treat me like a kid!

Reed laughs.

Reed: Listen kid, in the eyes of the law, you are a kid.

Chiyo: I am not!

Reed: Sorry kid.

Chiyo: Hey!

Reed: Anyways, yea. Bring this friend over. I want to see what kind of 18 year old wants to get so friendly with a 13 year old.

Reed says this with a suspicious glisten on his face, playing with his own food with his fork. Chiyo stares at him in somewhat disbelief.

Chiyo: You make it sound as if he could be a pervert.

Reed: Sorry, sorry. You can't blame me for worrying.

Chiyo: Worrying about what?

Reed: I'm just surprised that this guy is this way towards you. If he really were 18, then wouldn't he want to hang out with someone his own age?

Chiyo: Well, Honey does act like a kid.

Reed puts a hand to his chin, thinking.

Reed: But still… The only times I ever heard of an 18 year old wanting to have a 13 year old as a friend is if they have a particular interest in them. Not to mention, you are cute so he could be thinking that way.

Chiyo twitches her lip. Wait till Reed meets him, then he will understand what Honey is really like.

Chiyo: No really, he's not like that.

**Next day**

Like usual after classes, Honey would run up to Chiyo with a huge wave, calling out her name. But this time, Chiyo was on the phone.

Chiyo: Okay, okay. See you later than.

When Chiyo hung up, she notices Honey was looking over her shoulder with a curious look.

Honey: Do I still get to come over today?

Chiyo: Yes. Reeds' just goanna be a little late today is all.

Honey: Kay.

Honey smiles as they both start walking.

Honey: This is goanna be fun! I haven't been to a friend's house since I moved here! Though, sometimes my friends would come and visit me on their private jets. Hey! Why don't we do that? During winter break, you want to come with me and visit my friends? We can visit your friends too.

Chiyo: That sounds fun! I'm looking forward to it.

Honey: Yay!! You'll have fun for sure. My friends act like kids too. Well, Except Haruhi, Kyoya, and Mori. They're more serious. But still, you'll like them all.

As they continued walking, Chiyo felt her spine chilled. They were walking up to the block that had the huge dog. Usually, she would hear that dog barking by now, but it was totally silent. She froze, wondering what could be going on like the time she and Sakaki were being surrounded by cats on their way home one time. Noticing that she stopped walking, Honey stops as well, turning around to look at her.

Honey: Is something wrong?

Chiyo: Uhm…well…

**At Sakaki's apartment**

Sakaki's apartment is small with only one room, a mini kitchen, and a futon up against the wall. As she was doing her homework, with only a lamp by her futon lighting her view, she could hear a strange rustling on the other side of the dim apartment, by the door. She sighs, standing up to see what Maya could be doing.

Even though it was hard to see, she could tell Maya was kicking in his sleep again, a habit he has had ever since they moved into the apartment. Sakaki sighs as she picks Maya up to place him on the futon by her. As she pets Maya to calm him down, she stares out the window on the other side of her apartment, by the kitchen sink. Reminiscing on how she would go to Chiyo's home to visit Maya, she begins to think to herself, "I hope Chiyo-chan is doing well."

**What Comes Next**

Chiyo began wondering how Honey would react if she told him about the dog. Would he be scared and start running like what she usually does? Or would he freeze up at the sight of the dog. After all, Honey does act like a kid, so it won't be a surprise if he did freeze up or run away like one.

Honey frowns and his eyes widened. Noticing this sudden change of expression on his face, Chiyo tilted her head.

Chiyo: Are you o-

Honey holds out both his palms, a symbol to stay still.

Honey: Don't move.

Chiyo felt nervous at his sudden seriousness. She turns around seeing the big black and brown dog standing just a few feet away from her. She gasps noticing that the chain on his collar had broken off. She starts to shiver in place, not knowing what to do. Honey on the other hand, slowly starts to take steps towards the dog.

Honey: Just don't panic.

The dog growled each time Honey advanced closer to him. When the dog barked, Chiyo starts screaming. At that moment, the dog starts charging towards Chiyo.

Chiyo: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

Chiyo screams, covering her head and ducking close to the ground with her eyes shut tight. Expecting to be chewed up already, Chiyo peaks at the dog, surprised. Honey had stepped in front of her, holding the dog back by its jaws. Chiyo was amazed, being reminded of the time when Maya stepped in front of her and Sakaki as the cats were about to attack.

Chiyo: Honey…

Chiyo says with watery eyes. Honey doesn't look back, but continues pushing the dog back.

Honey: Call Animal patrol!

Honey yells in a serious tone of voice with a hint of pain.

Chiyo felt like crying.

Chiyo: I don't know the number! Ahh!

Chiyo screamed as the dog tried to jump onto Honey, but instead, Honey went on his back, using his foot to kick the dog onto it's own back, and he ended up on top of the dog, holding him down.

Honey: Call 411 and tell them to connect you with Animal Patrol!

Chiyo does so. As she was being connected with Animal Patrol, she felt like screaming again as the dog forced it's way back up, pushing Honey back.

Lady: This is Animal Patrol how may we help you?

Chiyo: There's a huge dog attacking my friend! Come here quick! Gah!

Chiyo yelps out, covering her mouth fast. The dog got a hold of Honey's left arm! As the blood began to stain Honeys' shirt, Honey, with amazing force, throws the dog onto the ground. He puts his left foot at the dogs' neck, trying to get the dog to let go. When the dog wouldn't release its grip, Honey starts kicking at the dogs' neck.

Lady: Where is your location?

Chiyo couldn't answer. She watched as Honey went for a different approach. He kicked the dog in the stomach, causing the dog to stop moving at a minimum. Then, using his right arm, he leans his arm onto the dogs' neck harder and harder until the dog finally gave in, letting him go. When the dog let him go, Honey started to chokehold the dog until it stopped kicking. Panting, Honey gets up, shaking. He turns to look at the scared Chiyo with narrowed eyes, a look that she never expected to see on him. He looks so serious, yet strong, like a true warrior would from the television series. Honey takes a deep breath, and then looks at Chiyo again with tired eyes.

Lady: Where is your location?

She asked again.

Chiyo: Oh!

Chiyo looks around at the street signs. She tells the lady what street.

Animal Patrol: Animal Patrol is on its way. How is your friend?

Chiyo: He… he's bleeding. But he stopped the dog.

Animal Patrol: Would you like an ambulance to be sent for your friend?

Chiyo: An ambulance?

Honey: No…

Honey gasps out. Chiyo hesitated.

Honey: I'm okay.

Honey says, with a smile, even though it's obvious how exhausted he is.

Chiyo: No…

When Chiyo got off the phone from Animal Patrol, she stares at Honey for a moment. He was bleeding a lot, yet he was using all the strength he could to keep himself standing up. Looking as if he was about to fall, Chiyo runs up to him, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Chiyo: Come on, we better hurry home.

Honey smiles, leaning his head on Chiyo's.

**Back in Japan**

Tomo was lying down on the living room floor in her pajamas, staring up at the huge ceiling fan that was rotating round and around. Ayumu was lying down sideways on the couch with a blanket around her. Today was a Sunday for them both, the type of Sunday where in the middle of the day, have nothing better to do but play the video game that was released over a month ago, nor want to do anything else, putting in consideration the cold weather just outside.

Ayumu: It's cold…

Tomo: What do you expect? It's winter.

Ayumu: I wish I were in America right now… I bet it's warm… and nighttime.

Tomo: Hey.

Ayumu: Yes?

Tomo: You think if we asked, would Chiyo bring us back some American pie?

Ayumu: Like apple pie?

Tomo: Yea.

Ayumu: Iono… maybe.

Tomo: Hmm…

Ayumu: Um… can you please turn the fan off Tomo?

Tomo: Oh, kay.

**At Chiyo's home**

It was already dark outside, making Reed more upset that he got home before Chiyo and her friend. Mr. Tadakitchi walks up to Reed, whimpering. Reed pets Mr. Tadakitchi's head.

Reed: She better get home soon.

After waiting only one full minute, he scratches at his own neck and opens the front door.

Reed: Wait with me outside, Mr. Tadakitchi.

Mr. Tadakitchi barks as he dashes out the door.

Reed: Hey! Get back here!

Reed runs out the door but stops abruptly. In the distance, he notices a shadowy figure of what looks like Chiyo and a drunk around her shoulders. Mr. Tadakitchi runs up to them. Reed starts running.

Chiyo: Reed!

When Reed gets up to them, having a closer look, he gasps at the sight of the blood. Honey had finally fainted, and Chiyo placed him on Mr. Tadakitchi's back.

Reed: Band-Aids! Blood! Band-Aids!

Reed yells in a panic. As a doctor, Reed is used to seeing so much blood. But this time the blood was on this small boy and on Chiyo as well, making him think that Chiyo must've gotten hurt as well.

As he was about to make a dash back to the house, he turns back around to Chiyo and Mr. Tadakitchi.

Reed: Hurry up!

Chiyo Nods. As Reed runs back to the house, Chiyo runs along side Mr. Tadakitchi, steadying Honey on his back so he wouldn't fall.

Honey wakes up hazily in a bright room. As soon as his vision clears, he sits up, seeing himself in a comfy bedroom.

Reed: Bout time you woke up.

Honey jumps at the voice. He looks at the man, who's wearing a white coat. He wonders if he could be a doctor.

Reed: Chiyo told me a lot about you. I'm Reed.

Honey: Oh, Hiya.

Honey says with a faint smile. Honey looks at his arm, noticing he was bandaged up, including his hands. He also noticed he was wearing a different shirt.

Reed: Now that you're awake, do you mind answering a few questions?

Honey: Na uh, I don't mind.

Reed looks at him with a stern look, but Honey held his smile, curious as to what this man is about to ask.

Reed: Why are you hanging out with Chiyo-Chan?

Honey didn't seem at all surprised by the question. Instead, his smile grew.

Honey: Eh, well…

He says, scratching his cheek in slight embarrassment.

Honey: I don't have any friends to hang out with since they're all attending college in Japan. People treat me like I don't belong here. So when I saw Chiyo, I thought that, they must have been treating her the same way, so I went to go talk to her.

Reed: You do know she's only 13, right?

Honey nods.

Honey: yea, I know. But that just makes her the more fun to hang out with! Everyone else acts mature, that it's boring. Well, Chiyo has her moments when she tries not to act like a kid, but anyways, I enjoy hanging out with her. And I can tell she enjoys hanging out with me too.

Reed glares to the other side of the room, arms crossed. Whether it's because the boy looks so young or not, Reed can't help but to think Honey is speaking honestly.

Chiyo walks into the room holding a tray with a photo frame and two cups filled with tea for Reed and Honey.

Chiyo: You're awake now! How are you feeling?

The look of concern on Chiyo's face made Reed notice how much Honey's smile had grown.

Honey: Chiyo! I'm feeling good. What about you? You didn't get hurt either? Did you?

Chiyo shook her head.

Reed: I sure thought she was.

Reed says with a pout. Chiyo giggles at Reed, and then answers Honeys' question.

Chiyo: Nah uh. You protected me from the dog!

Chiyo placed the tray on the nightstand, and then leaned in to give Honey a kiss on the cheek. Reed jumped from his chair, surprised.

Chiyo: Thank you so much, Honey!

Honey was surprised.

Chiyo: You were so brave how you took down that huge dog! It was amazing!

Honey: Heh heh, well, I didn't want you to get hurt.

This time when Chiyo smiled, Honey felt as if the whole room had lit up. He smiled even wider and began to blush.

Chiyo: Oh! Look at this.

Chiyo grabbed the picture frame from the tray and showed it to Honey.

Chiyo: These are my friends in Japan.

As they went on talking about their friends, Reed headed out the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He now trusted Honey, not worried about his intentions anymore. The boy seemed so pure in his intentions of wanting to be friends with Chiyo. But after that kiss Chiyo gave him, he wouldn't be surprised if Honey's intentions grew. But he didn't mind. Mr. Tadakitchi walks up to Reed, sitting right next to him. Reed pets Mr. Tadakitchi's head.

Reed: Y' know…

Reed says to Mr. Tadakitchi, but more so to himself.

Reed: It's illegal for an 18 year old to date a 13 year old. But even if those two did date, with that boys' look, I doubt the law would even notice.

Mr. Tadakitchi barks, as if agreeing with Reed.

**Afterwards**

It was late that night for Chiyo, Reed, and Honey. So late that Honey ended up spending the night, sleeping in the guest bedroom. But for some, it wasn't late at all. The phone began ringing all around Reeds' house. Because Chiyo's house phone is in her other room and there are no phones in the guest bedrooms, Honey and Chiyo remained asleep. Reed, very tired, answers the home phone right next to his bed.

Reed: Hello?

In unison, the voices spoke in Japanese.

Tomo: Cake…

Ayumu: …Cake!

Tomo: …Bring us some cake…

Ayumu: Cake!

Jeren: I thought you were calling for pie?

Tomo: That's right! Pie…

Ayumu: …American pie!

Tomo: …Apple pie…

Angry, Reed hangs up the phone.


End file.
